Sonny House
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny is chosen to be the guest host on the Style Network show, Clean House. But Chad also comes to take the place of the 'go-to' guy. They tackle the messiest home in the country! But will Channy ensue?
1. The New Guest Host and Go to Guy

**A/N: My 30****th**** story! Yay! I don't own SWAC, or Clean House.**

SPOV

My mind raced as I rushed down to the cafeteria, trying to get to a meeting that Mr. Condor called about fifteen minutes ago. He said that if we were there later than 3:30, we would be fired. I looked at my watch: 3:25. I had five minutes to get to the cafeteria without bumping into my enemy, Chad Dylan Cooper. Right when I was about 5 feet away from the cafeteria, I bumped into someone so hard that I fell backward and hit my head on the carpet. Underneath those floors, is rock hard cement.

"Oh, I'm so sorr— Chad? I thought you would be there already," I said.

"I was in my dressing room, getting ready to shoot my next scene," he explained. "Excuse me if I want to look good."

"Man, you are so full of yourself! You can't go five minutes without looking in a mirror! You're just like Tawni, only worse!" I screamed. It almost felt as if everyone was looking at me. My face felt hot from frustration.

"Well at least I look good, and not, ugh!" he said, pointing at my flowery dress and sandals.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!" he yelled. We both walked in the cafeteria, with everyone staring at us. Since the cafeteria was crowded, I reluctantly sat next to Chad.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Condor greeted happily. "I have some very good news."

"What is it?" someone asked. Suddenly everyone was mumbling.

"Quiet down," Mr. Condor demanded. "Our very own Sonny Munroe from _So Random_ is guest hosting _Clean House_, a very popular show on the Style Network!"

"Awesome!" I said cheerfully.

"But, since the 'go-to' guy will not be there either, I have chosen Chad to go too," he announced.

"WHAT?" Chad and I said in unison.

"Both of you will be filming tomorrow in New Jersey, so you will fly out tonight," Mr. Condor stated. "Everyone may leave, except Chad and Sonny." Everybody filed out of the cafeteria, and it was just me, Chad, and Mr. Condor. We walked up to him.

"Okay, you two, here are your tickets to Trenton, so pack up tonight. See you in a week," he said, and Chad and I left the cafeteria.

"So, I guess I'll be picking you up at," Chad paused to check his ticket, "7:00, since our flight leaves at 8:30."

"See you then," I said. We walked back to our sets, and I packed up my things to go home. Once I got home, I packed a week's worth of clothes and shoes, took a shower, and dressed into the most comfortable clothes I could find. When I was done with all of that, I just plopped on the couch, and watched old reruns of _So Random._ It was about 7 when someone knocked on the door. When I opened the door, Chad was dressed in a sweater vest, khaki pants, and dress shoes. He held a giant navy blue duffel bag, _and_ a small suitcase. I, on the other hand, only had one suitcase.

"Why do you have all of that? We're only going to be gone for a week," I mentioned.

"These are my necessary items," he said. We walked down to his car, and it was gleaming from the sunset. After getting the luggage in the trunk, we drove off to LAX. I tried turning up the music, but he slapped my hand away. By the time we got there, it was a quarter to 8. We went through security, and we searched for our terminal. It took us about fifteen minutes of arguing and searching just to find the terminal that was right behind us the entire time.

"All first class passengers on the 8:30 flight to Trenton, New Jersey, you may now board," the lady said. She scanned our tickets, and we boarded the plane. I am terrified of being in the air, so I buckled my seatbelt tightly.

"Why are you buckling? We're not even taking off yet," Chad said.

"I just like being cautious," I said, terror in my voice. We took off, and before I know it, we were in for a very long four hour flight to New Jersey. I dozed off in the plane, and my nervousness drifted away.

**Hey peeps! Please review! I'm gonna be posting my second chapter soon, so see ya! **


	2. Settling In

**A/N: My second chapter! Enjoy! I don't own SWAC or Clean House.**

SPOV

I was quietly sleeping through our flight to New Jersey when I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Sonny, wake up," I heard Chad say. I blinked my eyes open and sat up to see that it was almost 12:00. "We're landing in 30 minutes."

"Okay," I said, yawning. Just then, the pilot started speaking over the intercom.

"Folks, we're going to be landing in ten minutes, so please put on your seatbelts," the pilot announced.

"You said that we were landing in 30 minutes!" I whisper-yelled.

"I lied," he said with a smirk on his face. I started hitting him with the airplane pillow.

"I hate you," I spat, buckling my seatbelt.

"The feeling's mutual," he spat back. He buckled his seatbelt, and we waited to land. About ten minutes later, we were slowing down on the runway. We were the first ones to get off, and we sat on a bench by a Starbucks.

"Who are we waiting for?" Chad asked impatiently.

"We're waiting for Trish Suhr," I answered. "She's the yard sale diva." Chad gave me a strange look. "What? I didn't give her the name, that's what Niecy calls her."

"Who's Niecy?" he asked.

"The host," I simply replied. We waited for about twenty minutes before a blonde woman walked up to us.

"Excuse me, are you Sonny Munroe?" the woman asked. She seemed really familiar with the Southern accent.

"Yes, and you are Trish," I said, getting up to shake her hand. "This is Chad; he's taking Matt's place."

"Okay, well I'm going to drive you to your hotel where you'll be staying," said Trish. We followed her to the parking lot, where she showed us her car. "This is my car, climb on in." I called shotgun, so Chad had to sit in the cramped back. We drove for about an hour before we pulled up to a fancy chain hotel.

"Welcome to the Renaissance Hotel," she said. We got out, pulled our luggage out of her car trunk, loaded it on to a luggage cart, and walked in.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Suhr," Trish said.

"Okay, here are your room keys, enjoy your stay," the front desk woman said. We drug our luggage on to the next elevator, and we rode it to the 25th floor, their highest floor.

"Okay, here is your guy's room," Trish said after stopping before a silver door. I took the room key, and she left for her room. I opened the door, and the suite was _huge._ It had two large queen sized beds, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a huge balcony, _and_ a diamond chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

"Okay now, this, is living," I said. I looked through the bathroom door, and pictured me sitting in the Jacuzzi, with bubbles and rose petals floating in it. "I call the Jacuzzi first!"

"Dang it," I heard him mutter. We unpacked our things, got dressed in night clothes (in separate rooms), and climbed into bed. When I woke up, it was 9:00 in the morning. We were supposed to meet Mark and Trish in the lobby in an hour! I looked over to the night stand, and found a note.

_Sonny-_

_Went to get breakfast. –Chad_

Okay, so he went to get breakfast. I decided to take a quick five minute shower, and dressed in the best outfit I could find. I settled on a navy blue knee length dress with white ballet flats. Chad came back with a plate piled with donuts, bacon, and eggs.

"Hey, Munroe," he greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I answered. "What time did you get up?"

"About 8:45," he replied. He set down the pile of junky breakfast food on the nightstand, and started stuffing donuts in his mouth.

"You know, for someone as showy as you are, you really eat like a pig," I mentioned.

"Do not," he defended, his mouth full. I sat on my bed, and popped a donut hole in my mouth. We ate the rest of the food, and then we rushed down to the lobby. After fifteen minutes of waiting, we finally saw Mark and Trish.

"Mark!" I said, getting up from the plush lobby chair.

"You must be Sonny," he greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Chad; he's taking Matt's place," I mentioned. Chad managed to get up from the chair and shake Mark's hand.

"Good, we need a 'go-to' guy," he said. We left the hotel for a town about an hour and a half away, in the town of Union City, NJ.

"We're here," Trish announced. We got out of the car, and it was really humid for an early August day. There were cameras and wires everywhere. Just then, a PA handed me a script that was one sheet. I looked it over several times, then everyone took their places.

"We shoot in 5, 4, 3, and 2." Then the camera operator pointed to me.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe from _So Random,_ and this is _Clean House, _the show that takes clutter filled homes and makes them fabulous. We clean out their house, sell the merchandise at a yard sale, and match the proceeds to $1,000. They don't get to keep that money, we use it for the renovating and decorating. The cleaning and organizing is all on us. Let me show you the people that make it all happen. There's Trish Suhr, the yard sale diva, and taking Matt Iseman's place, is the handsome go-to guy, Chad Dylan Cooper, and the designer with all the magic, Mr. Mark Brunetz," I said.

"And, cut!" the director said. "Great job, Sonny."

"Thanks," I said. Just then Chad walked up to me.

"So you said I'm handsome. I knew it, you're falling for me," he said cockily.

"Oh, please, that was just the script talking," I said, my voice going slightly higher. Okay, I will admit, I have a small crush, possibly more than small crush on him. Darn my denial voice. About five minutes later, the director told us to get in our places for the meeting the family part. But we had no idea what was in store for us.

**Second chapter, done! I'll be posting the third chapter soon!**


	3. Meeting the Clutter

**A/N: My third chapter! Enjoy! I don't own SWAC or Clean House.**

SPOV

About five minutes after shooting the introduction, we took our places for the meeting the homeowner part.

"We shoot in 5, 4, 3, 2." Then the camera operator pointed to us.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Sonny," they replied.

"Listen, this is the Morgan family. They've been married for 15 years, have three kids, and a whole lot of mayhem and foolishness," I explained.

"Oh, great," Mark said.

"Look's like we're going in," I said, leading the way up to the front door. But there was a strange sign.

"'Please use back door.' Okay, I guess we have to go to the back," Chad said. We walked to the back door, and I knocked on it. Then, a stout woman and a tall black man answered the door.

"Hi, we've been waiting for you guys!" the lady said.

"Great," I said. "You must be Rhonda, and Francis."

"That's us," Francis said. "Welcome."

"They just said welcome, and it's the messiest home in the country," I said jokingly. They led us inside. It was disgusting beyond belief!

"This is our kitchen," Rhonda said.

"Whoa, okay, this is really disgusting," Chad said making a face.

"You weren't wrong about mayhem and foolishness," said Trish.

"Okay, what's up with this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, since both of us work seven days a week, we never have any time to clean up," Francis said. Then I noticed three kids, one about seven, two about five.

"Why don't you guys come over here?" Rhonda asked her kids. They walked over to their parents. "This is the Clean House crew. Guys, this is Myra, my oldest, and my two twin boys, Marcus and Oliver."

"Nice to meet you," I said to the kids. They never even twitched.

"Okay, can we have Trish and Chad look at the rest of the house?" I asked Francis.

"Good luck," he said to them, and Trish walked off. Chad never budged.

"C'mon Chad, you have to go," I said, pushing him towards the hallway.

"Fine," he said, and he walked off.

"Okay, now I want you to point to something that represents both of you," Mark said. Both Rhonda and Francis pointed to the old fifties sci-fi silver clock.

"Okay, so you guys like the fifties theme," I said looking at Mark.

"We kind of want it to be like one of those old diners," Rhonda explained. "You know, with the checkerboard floor."

"Okay, so I'm guessing, red, on the walls?" Mark asked.

"Exactly," Francis said.

"Okay, can you show us to the next room?" I asked politely.

"Sure," she said, and they led us down the hallway to a room filled with piles of old papers and tons of bins and boxes covering the floor.

"Hey, look, there's the front door!" I exclaimed, pointing to an oak wood door blocked by giant bins filled to the rim.

"This is our den," Francis introduced.

"You've got bins and boxes everywhere," Mark said.

"That's because he refuses to throw anything away or out," Rhonda accused, pointing at her husband.

"Hey, this isn't just my stuff, some of it's yours," Francis shot back.

"Okay, what do you guys want this room to be?" I asked. Just then, Chad walked in the room.

"Hey, whoa," he said. "What is this?"

"Hey Chad," I said. "This is their den."

"Looks more like Bin World to me," he commented.

"Be nice," I scolded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good. Okay, what do you guys want this room to be?" I asked again.

"We want it to be a den slash office space," said Rhonda.

"Okay," Mark said. "Like a dual office space?"

"We could share," mentioned Francis.

"Okay, well, excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," I said. While walking out of the den, I tripped over a bin and hit my forehead on the wall, blacking out. Just as I was falling backwards, I felt strong arms catch me.

"Oh, thanks," I said. Just then, I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Chad holding me up before my eyes shut.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Sonny tripped on a bin, and blacked out," I heard Chad say. "I've got to get her to a hospital." I felt being carried out the back door, and set in the car. About ten minutes later, I blinked my eyes open, with a throbbing pain in my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "But my head really hurts."

"Don't worry, we're almost at a hospital," he reassured me. We arrived at a hospital about fifteen minutes later. He helped me out of the car and inside. The doctor immediately helped me into a semi-private room, and helped me into the bed. I heard Chad walk inside long after the doctor left.

"Hey, Chad," I greeted.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head still hurts," I mentioned. "But, overall, I'm okay."

"I know a way that'll make your head feel better," he said, taking a step closer to me.

"What?" I asked curiously. Suddenly, I felt warm lips on mine. Turns out Chad had kissed me! I kissed back, running my fingers through his smooth, soft blonde hair. He pulled back, breathing heavily. Just then, the doctor came in with a bottle of aspirin pills.

"Miss Munroe, you had a slight concussion, but if you have another one, you'll need a hospital immediately. Here are some aspirin pills for the pain if you need them." The doctor handed me the bottle of aspirin and walked out. Chad helped me out of bed, and we checked out.

"I don't think I'll need these," I said dreamily, dropping the pills in a trash can. Then we drove off back towards the Morgan house.

"Hey, we're back," I said.

"Oh, good. They just showed us every room already," Trish said.

"Hey, Rhonda, Francis, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison, and I led them to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you think you guys can let all of this go?" I asked.

"I think we can," Rhonda said.

"Good, so just get to cleaning the salvageable items," I said, and we split up. Let's hope this isn't just lip service.

**My third chapter, ladies and gentleman! REVIEW!**


	4. Date Night in Atlantic City

**A/N: Ta da! My fourth chapter ladies and gentlemen! Like I said, I don't own SWAC or Clean House.**

SPOV

We left the kitchen to clean up the salvageable items when Trish walked up to me.

"Hey, Sonny, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, Trish leading me outside. "What do you need?"

"Well, I think I got the theme of the yard sale," Trish said.

"Ooh, hit me with it," I said curiously.  
"I'm thinking, 50's theme. We get to dress up like people dressed in the 50's," she suggested.

"Awesome, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Great!" she said, and we walked back inside. I noticed Mark and Rhonda sitting in the den.

"Hey, Mark, Rhonda. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I'm trying to convince her to sell her mom's lamps at the yard sale," Mark explained.

"Okay, how's that going so far?" I asked curiously.

"Not well," he said. "Tell her the little story, Rhonda."

"Well, these are my mother's lamps that she had acquired from her mother in the Dominican Republic. They're of sentimental value to me," she explained.

"Yes, but if you sell the lamps at the yard sale, we could help you get the house you've always wanted," Mark debated.

"So, what do you say to that, Rhonda?" I asked.

"Um, uh, fine, yes," she hesitated.

"Good, I'm off to see where Chad's at," I said, rushing to find him. I finally found him in, I was guessing, in the master bedroom with Francis, debating over something.

"Hey, Chad," I greeted. "Hi, Francis."

"Hey, Sonshine," Chad greeted. "We're debating over the hidden stereo."

"Yeah, it's not going," Francis said flatly.

"If you want a clean house, it is," Chad said.

"Chad, calm down," I said. "Okay, Francis, think of how much money you can sell this for at the yard sale. Just imagine."

"Fine, it can go," he said hesitantly.

"Good, can we shake on that?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Yes," he said, shaking my hand.

"And, CUT!" the director yelled. I finally left with everyone else, and Mark and Trish dropped us off at the hotel. Once we got to our room, Chad asked me something.

"Sonny, can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked quickly.

"Um, sure," I said.

"Great, see you at 7," he said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good," I said happily. We started getting ready for our date, since it was 6:30 when we got back. I quickly took a shower while Chad was getting dressed, and dug through my suitcase, trying to find the right clothes. There were clothes flung every which way. I finally settled on a purple silk dress and black stilettos. **(A/N: Outfit #13 on FFTF Pt. 2)**. Finally, about five minutes to seven, Chad walks out in a purple dress shirt with a black tuxedo jacket and pants, and leather shoes.

"Wow, I thought I looked good," Chad complimented.

"Aw, thanks. Hey, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, c'mon," he gestured. We excitedly ran out of the hotel, with me tagging along behind him. Turns out he rented a limo, so we climbed in, and we drove off. About half an hour later, we arrived at a boardwalk, only to find we were in Atlantic City.

"Oh my gosh! Atlantic City?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep, the Atlantic City Boardwalk," he replied. He got me out of the limo, and we ran until we got there. There were twinkling lights strung everywhere, kids running from game to game, _and_ there was a ferris wheel! We started off on the ski ball game. I only got fifty points, but since Chad got almost 300 points, he let me get one of those giant stuffed animals that I loved so much.

"Hey, let's go on the ferris wheel!" I exclaimed, dragging him over to the line of kids. But he wouldn't budge.

"Uh, no way. You know I'm afraid of heights," he whispered.

"C'mon, I'll hold your hand, you'll be fine," I whispered back. He finally agreed to go on the ferris wheel with me. The kids looked at us strangely, mostly because we were the only two teenagers in line. We waited for fifteen more minutes, and then we finally got to the front. Chad was hesitant about going on, but I urged him to get on. So, we climbed on the cart, strapped ourselves in, and waited for it to go up. After approximately six minutes of going up and up, we stopped at the top.

"Oh my gosh! We're stuck up here!" Chad screamed hysterically.

"Calm down, this is normal," I told him. We waited for three minutes, then we started going down, which, finally, he started to calm down. We got off, and got a funnel cake. After twenty minutes of eating, I looked at my watch, and I noticed we were supposed to be at the hotel, now.

"Chad, we have to go. We have to wake up at seven to get ready for the yard sale," I told him, getting up from the picnic table.

"Oh, right," he said, and we rushed back down to the limo, and rushed straight back to the hotel, where we changed into night clothes and hopped straight into bed, hoping that the yard sale will go well tomorrow.

**Chapter four, done! I'll be posting chapter five soon! :)**


	5. Yard Sale Pandemondium

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own SWAC or Clean House.**

SPOV

Just as both of us were sleeping happily at 6:30 a.m., someone knocked on our door.

"Sonny, get it," Chad groaned.

"You get it. It's your turn," I groggily said.

"Fine, I'll get it," he said, slowly climbing out of his bed. I sat up in my bed, rubbed my eyes, and climbed out of bed as well. Chad unlocked and opened the door, and Trish was standing there with a business suit, and a poodle skirt.

"Hey, y'all, sorry I woke you," Trish apologized. She walked in, and I noticed she was wearing the same thing, except the skirt was green.

"No, not at all," Chad said sarcastically. "What are the costumes for?"

"They're outfits for our themed yard sale," Trish explained.

"A themed yard sale?" Chad asked, confused. "And you didn't bother to tell me about it?"

"No, I forgot, excuse me," I shot back sarcastically.

"Uh, can you guys just get ready for the yard sale? We're running short on time," Trish said.

"Okay," Chad and I said simultaneously. Trish left the room, leaving us to change. I changed in the bedroom, and Chad went in the bathroom to change. About fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with his hair slicked back with gel, and was wearing the suit. But I was already changed into the blue poodle skirt and saddle shoes.

"Lookin' good, Munroe. Even though you're wearing an outdated outfit," he complimented strangely. I also pulled my hair back.

"Hey, you're wearing an outdated outfit too, you know," I said. "But you make it work."

"I know I do," he said cockily. "Let's get going; we're going to be late."

"Okay," I replied, and we left our room to go to the yard sale. We met Trish in the lobby and she drove us to the location of the yard sale, which was a liquidated old furniture store.

"What are we doing here?" Chad asked.

"This is the location of the yard sale," Trish replied. We walked to the front door, and you could see inside there were tables full of the Morgans' old items. The PA handed me a script, and, of course, it was one sheet. I read over it, handed it back to the PA, and we took our places. The line of people looked like it stretched halfway around the 4220 sq. ft building. That was almost a thousand people.

"We shoot in 5, 4, 3, 2." Then the camera man pointed to me.

"Well, it's yard sale day, and the line around the building is spectacular. There are an estimated 1,000 people here, and the mayor is here also! How does it feel to have the messiest home in the country in Union City?" I asked.

"It feels great, and now we're naming this day Clean House Day here in Union City, New Jersey," he replied. He cut the ribbon, and it was officially time for the yard sale. Everyone rushed inside, and started buying the items they first saw. I walked over to the furniture section, which drew only about three people. I could see Mark was trying to make a deal with a tall, blonde woman.

"Hey, Mark. What'cha doing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I'm trying to sell Francis's stereo for two hundred, and she only willing to pay seventy five," Mark explained.

"It looks old and used," the woman said.

"Well, ma'am, this was buried in clutter, which is why it looks that way. This stereo is brand new; it was bought just last year," I said. "It hasn't even been used."

"So, I'll meet you in the middle here; one hundred dollars," Mark debated.

"Okay, now we have a deal," the woman said.

"Great, just hand this to the cashier up by the doors, and have a great day," Mark said, and the woman walked off. I called everyone for a little meeting behind the clothes rack.

"Okay, I'm just going to get straight to the point; how much money do we need?" I asked.

"You're not going to like it," he said. "Forty-five hundred dollars."

"Oh, and I need two hundred for the new shelves in Francis and Rhonda's closet," Trish interrupted.

"And I'm probably going to need three hundred for remodeling the bathroom," Chad said. "Even though I'm not looking forward to it."

"Are you kidding? Five thousand dollars?" I whisper-yelled. We just went back to our sections of the store and kept selling until one o'clock, which was when the yard sale was over. We loaded the stuff on a charity truck, and I gathered everyone, including the family.

"Okay, guys, that was an exhilarating yard sale," I said.

"I'm starting to get hot in this suit," Chad complained. I just ignored him.

"So, how much money did we make?" little Myra asked.

"Well, we'd have to look at Trish for this. Trish, how much did we make?" I asked.

"Well, we made," Trish paused.

**Ha! I left you on a cliffie! I'll be updating soon. Bye!**


	6. Ready, Set, FINAL SCENE!

**A/N: Welcome to my sixth chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I don't own SWAC or Clean House.**

CPOV

"Well, we made," Trish said. She left me, Sonny, and the entire family hanging in suspense. "$4,765 and 23 cents!" We all jumped for joy (is that what they call that?) that we made that much.

"Now, I'm going to match this up to the first thousand dollars, so we made $5,765 and 23 cents, which means we're 765 dollars and 23 cents over what we needed!" Sonny announced excitedly, handing the giant wad of cash to Trish.

"That's great, guys," I complimented, giving Sonny a hug. We instantly pulled away, hoping that our fans wouldn't see that on camera. Our relationship is strictly secret, and once our fans find out, everyone would go berserk, ESPECIALLY the Randoms.

"Now, Morgan family, you guys go to the hotel and relax, and remember to do your homework," Sonny explained to them, and the family got in their SUV and drove off. "So, guys, that was awesome!"  
"You bet it was. Now if you excuse me, I have a bathroom to build," I said, taking about five hundred dollars worth of twenty dollar bills. Everyone split up, and we went to work, and I mean EVERYONE, including Sonny.

"Chad, do you mind if I help with the bathroom?" Sonny asked eagerly.

"Sure," I replied, and she walked to the hardware store with me to get the bathroom stuff. I know, Chad Dylan Cooper going to a hardware store; it's controversial in this world, but I'm doing it strictly for love. Luckily, I had a LA Dodgers cap in my pocket, and it hid my face from potential fans. We picked up the tiles, bathroom fixtures, a brand new toilet, and tons of other stuff. I know, I hate installing toilets, but like I said, I'm doing it strictly for love. We walked back with a cartload of stuff, and then we got to work on the bathroom.

"Okay, let's get started. I'll do the bathroom fixtures and plumbing for the sink; Sonny, you can do the plumbing for the toilet," I instructed.

"Okay, I can handle it," she said courageously, and got to work. We were done in the bathroom in what I think was until nine at night. We got done so fast because she is a master at plumbing, so I'm guessing she's done it before. She also helped with the painting.

"Wow, how did you manage to get the plumbing done in three hours? Professionals couldn't get it done in six!" I said surprised.

"My dad's a plumber, so he taught me at a young age," she said. All of a sudden, right in the middle of our conversation, we were caught in a rainstorm. We just climbed into my car, and I drove us back to the hotel. We got up there, and Sonny immediately went to the bathroom. She told me she was going to use the Jacuzzi. I changed into my sweatpants, but no shirt, because I want to impress Sonny with my abs. I turned on the TV, and watched for about an hour before she came out in a sleeveless nightgown.

"Hey Chad," she said suddenly. "You know, I feel bad for not helping out with the other stuff."

"It's okay; they'll get it done." I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. But somehow she didn't notice I was coming onto her. She managed to get out of my grip.

"I mean, I was tired, but not that tired. I could've just helped out, you know?" She kept droning on and on about how we should have helped with the other stuff. I know I love this girl, but does she ever shut up? I finally had enough, but I didn't want to tell her that, so I tried to calm her down.

"Sonny, how about we just relax? We can lie in bed, watch TV, and I'll give you a massage, how about that?" I coaxed.

"Sure, why not," she replied, and we lay on the bed. I changed the channel to a romantic music channel and we just lay there. She lay on her stomach, so I started rubbing her back. She must've enjoyed it, because she fell asleep right in the middle of the massage. I decided to leave her alone, and I covered up, and decided to get some shut eye. But I woke up about 1:00 in the morning. I felt something on my forehead, so I immediately shot to the bathroom, and sure enough, there was shaving cream on the right side of my face. I looked back in the bedroom; Sonny was sound asleep, but I noticed something was sitting on her stomach. Without disturbing her, I slowly and carefully picked it up. Turns out it was a feather she probably used to prank me. So I decided to prank her back. I went to my bed, yanked the sheet from the mattress, and flung it over my body.

"Ooh, ooh," I started moaning. Then I saw Sonny sit bolt upright.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Ooh, ooh," I kept moaning. That seemed to do the trick.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, and ran to the bathroom and locked herself in it. I snuck over to the bathroom, took off the sheet, and knocked on the door. "Go away!" she yelled.

"Sonny, it's me," I said. I heard the door unlock, and she opened the door. Sonny immediately hugged me tightly.

"Oh, you should have seen it! I think someone is in our room," she said, scared half to death.

"It was me, Sonny, don't be so scared," I said. She let go of me.

"You? Why would you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I know what you did to me. You did the old put shaving cream in the hand and tickle my nose and make me put shaving cream on my face," I explained.

"Oh, that," she said. "Yeah, I thought that would be funny."

"Really, Sonny, really?" I said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But YOU should be sorry for scaring me half to death."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"Would you kids be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep!" someone yelled from the floor below us.

"Fine, I'm sorry for scaring you," I apologized.

"And I'm sorry for using shaving cream on your face," she apologized back. We hugged it off, and then we went back to bed.

When I woke up, it was already 8:30. I took a shower, got dressed in khaki pants, and my usual Mack Falls uniform. I got done about 8:45, and Sonny came back with breakfast. It was piled high with donut holes, bacon, and sausage. She also brought back two little cartons of milk.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," I greeted back. "What time did you get up?"

"About an hour ago," she replied. We plopped down on the same bed, and shared the breakfast, although she ate most of it.

"Man, for as someone as girly as you are, you eat like an animal," I explained.

"Do not," she defended. "You're just as bad as me about eating too much."

"Am not," I defended.

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too."

"Ha!" she said in triumph.

"I hate you," I said crankily.

"Feeling's mutual," she said in monotone. We were supposed to get to the house at 10:30, so we left the hotel as soon as we finished breakfast. We met Mark and Trish up there, and the filming started at 10:40.

"We shoot in 5, 4, 3, 2," the director said.

"Well, it's the most important and final day in the process. Yes, that's right, it's reveal day. But first, the family's home!" I explained, and the Morgans walked up to me. "How was the hotel? And did you do your homework?" I asked.

"It was nice, and we did it," Francis said.

"Great," I said. "Pass these blindfolds down, and let's get started." We went to each room, everyone one of them gorgeous, including the parents' bedroom, the twins' room, and the living room. We ended the final scene, and we were free to go home. It's about time we took advantage of that.

**That was my final chapter, peeps! Don't worry, it'll be fine; I'll come up with something later. See ya! **


End file.
